


Damn Girl

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Y/n’s soulmark appeared at age sixteen, and she was not happy with the words.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta x Reader, Gabe Saporta/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Damn Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend tristen last year, so forgive any of my mistakes. I literally just put y/n where her name was. I am also working on a couple big projects to post but I felt like I hadn’t posted in too long so here is this. I own nothing, and I wonder if any of the members still read cobra starship fanfiction...? If you are reading this, hi. Also Sisky replied to my tweet about naming my fish after him which is so darn rad. Anyway, moving on.

Y/n had always been told that she would find her soulmate. Everyone did. It was just a fact at this point. You found your soulmate, and while some didn’t have a happily ever after, most did. On your sixteenth birthday, the first words your soulmate ever says to you appears on your dominant arm. The people who are ambidextrous had words written on both arms, and were usually in a love triangle. 

Y/n remembers the day she woke up with the words “Damn girl!” Written on her arm. She’d been devastated! Who in their right mind said  _ those  _ first words to their soulmate. Apparently Y/n’s did. 

All throughout high school people she’d known for years would tease her about the words printed on her arm. They would run up behind her, and shout them at her. They would go up to her in the libations, and whisper them. No matter where she went someone was always there to remind her how awful, and aggravating her soulmate’s first words were going to be. 

Y/n quickly decided she didn’t need context, she just knew it was going to be awful. Humiliating. Disastrous. Any such word like those that she could think of. 

It wasn’t until her twenty third birthday that she finally understood. She was sitting in a bar, just blocks from where she lived. College had been rough today to say the least. She knew she should probably be home studying for the exam she had tomorrow, but she just needed a night off more. 

She was sitting off to the back of the bar sipping one of her favorite alcoholic beverages, when she heard someone slide up to her side, and speak the dreaded remark of,  _ “Damn girl.”  _

Y/n rolled her eyes heavenward. She took a deep breath before responding to what was a clearly Delusional fool. “Fuck off.” 

When she looked over at the seat next to her where the stranger had sat down, Y/n noticed that it was a boy, no man looking down at his arm. “Huh.” The  _ man  _ said, with a tone that she could not place. 

Y/n only raised her eyebrows in question. When the man, the very  _ very  _ good looking man, moved his eyes away from his arm, and back up to her face. The smile he was giving her took her aback. 

“I always wondered the context of this wonderful fuck off.” The man said, laughter in his voice, smile, eyes, just basically an aura around him. He lifted up his arm so Y/n could see the printed letters on his very muscular arm. 

Y/n huffed a breath in, before replying. “You absolute asshole! Really? Damn girl?” 

“Actually my name’s Gabe. Nice to meet you. Damn girl, you wanna be my soulmate?” 

There were only five more words out of Y/n’s mouth after that, and almost every sentence that night from her consisted of “Oh. My. God. You asshole.” 

**And they lived happily ever after. The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> JUST LISTEN TO COBRA STARTSHIP & PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS IT FUELS ME & I NEED THEM BECAUSE REASONS SO I CAN FINISH MY BIG WORKS PLEASE


End file.
